The Nightmares
by rosebud9669
Summary: plz just read.
1. The Nightmares

KaibaCorp CEO Seto Kaiba was awoken at midnight by an awful series of terrified screams as they filtered in through his closed bedroom out of bed he left his room and headed down the hall,swearing internally the whole way a tad roughly,he pushed open the door to another bedroom and stood in the doorframe looking at the small,pale-faced child tangled up in his light blue sheets.

"Seto!"Mokuba whimpered.

Kaiba strode over to his brother and pulled him out of the grasp of the cloth,setting him on the edge of the knelt before him on the carpet.

"What was it this time?"He asked in a tired was the eighth night so far that Mokuba had had a this point,it didn't really matter if there were days in between the dreams,it was all starting to blur together into one big,tiresome mess.

His brother was shivering violently and tears were forming in his wide gray started a little as Kaiba spoke,then the tears burst forth in a frightened torrent.

Sighing,the elder sat next to the younger and started rubbing his back to comfort ,he managed to coax understandable words out of Mokuba.

"It...I don't know...you...you were in it...and...and Marik...the other Marik..."He gasped between sobs."He had...he had...you were trying...trying to protect me and...and..."

He let loose a high-pitched wail of anguish and buried his face in Kaiba's felt a chill that had nothing to do his usual intolerance for physical dream so far had involved some form of drastic violence,whether it was someone being stabbed or struck by fact that that someone was always Kaiba didn't make him or Mokuba feel any better about mind wandered to the first night when Mokuba had run to Kaiba's room screaming his name.

"Seto!"

Kaiba lifted his head off his pillow and looked dazedly at the small figure that was Mokuba in his doorway.  
"What do you want?"He asked a slightly harsh clock read 12:47 A.M.,for goodness sake!

The child gasped as his brother spoke,then collapsed to the floor in a shivering,pajama-clad heap.  
Alarmed and bewildered at this,Kaiba practically scrambled out of bed and darted to his brother's side.

"Mokuba?"

The younger responded with a wail that made Kaiba shudder inwardly.

"What is the matter with you?"He demanded as he grabbed Mokuba's thin shoulders.

"Seto,you're alive!."his voice was wobbly with terrified relief.

Kaiba pulled back, had his brother just said?

Mokuba seemed to sense his reluctance because he started to try and explain what had whenever he tried,he started crying,and Kaiba couldn't understand him at put it mildly,he couldn't even understand what was never had bad dreams,and on top of that Kaiba wasn't the most alert that he had ever been at nearly an hour past ,he was awake enough to realize that this was the most upset that he had ever seen Mokuba,even when he was locked up in a cell somewhere.

"This won't happen again,"he thought as he pulled his brother closer."It's probably just a one night thing."

Kaiba had realized just how wrong he was by dreams appeared to be steadily getting worse,with violent death scenes that left

Mokuba jumpy and emotional for days on nights after the first dream,another had occurred,resulting with Mokuba screaming in terror for his Kaiba was dealing with more than just his company;he was putting up with this crazy nightmare/waking up at midnight cycle that was making him and the younger irritable and unpredictable.

"D-do you think...think it's s-some sort of s-sign,b-brother?"Mokuba Kaiba had considered this after the fifth night of dreams,he wasn't about to tell Mokuba child was a nervous wreck as it didn't need another terror stacked up in his ten-year old mind.

"All I can say is that if someone is causing him this misery and fear they're going to dearly regret it."He thought before he replied.

"No."The elder made his voice firm."That's 't believe in fate,just believe in is going to be absolutely fine,Mokuba."

Mokuba relaxed a little at his older brother's words,snuggling up closer to put a stiff arm around Mokuba and allowed him a few minutes like this,hoping that he would eventually fall asleep.

After several minutes had passed,Kaiba found himself observing his little blue chair in the corner,the tightly shut closet door,the old,dusty,light blue curtains on the window,and the gallery of bright pictures hanging up on the wall directly across from Mokuba's gaze zeroed in on didn't remember being present for more than three-fourths of them,but most of the photos were of him doing all kinds of different ranged in age from their time at the orphanage all the way up to a few weeks ago when Mokuba had launched a surprise attack on him when he came into his office one day after a briefly wondered how Mokuba had gotten that one saw a few pictures of his brother with Yugi and his friends as well and wondered the same realized that no matter what he said to his brother,he was constantly in the office doing some sort of business or another and didn't have a lot of time to have fun with the ten-year what was he supposed to do about that?

"Seto?"Mokuba asked sleepily a while later.

"Hm?"

"Promise me...that you'll always be around,ok?Can you promise?"

Kaiba paused for a moment,then lifted his brother off his shoulder and put him back to he left the room,he turned back to meet Mokuba's sleepy gray gaze with his slanted blue one.

"I promise." 


	2. When It All Comes Down To It

When Kaiba came downstairs the next morning he found Mokuba in his silvery flight suit,eating breakfast at the elder didn't say a word but raised his eyebrows at his brother as he booted up the security grinned at him,then shoved the rest of his cereal into his mouth in one ridiculously huge gulp.

"One...two...three...four..."

Kaiba was halfway to ten by the time Mokuba realized that the mouthful was too ,Kaiba made his way across the kitchen to where his brother sat and pounded the younger's back.

"Ow!"Mokuba halfway protested as he coughed up soggy sugar flakes.

"Did it really look like you could swallow all that whole?"Kaiba asked with brisk exasperation as he placed the bowl in the sink.

Mokuba shrugged and slid out of his chair.

"Er,maybe?"

Something in his voice told Kaiba that Mokuba was insinuating a goodbye.

"Where are you going?"He asked suspiciously.

"To the jet-hangar,"the ten-year old answered cheerfully,spinning in a circle."I want to practice."

"Then wait a few minutes."Kaiba instructed."I'll come too,cause I need to test something."

Mokuba pouted for a moment but sat down on the doorstep and waited for his watched as Kaiba consumed some sort of worthless "breakfast item"-probably an energy bar-and took a couple sips of a beverage that Mokuba guessed was supposed to be .That guy could starve for three days and never have to eat real food.

After grabbing a few things from his office and stuffing a few more papers into his practically exploding briefcase-Kaiba made a mental note to take out all the junk later-he headed back to his little brother.

"How'd you sleep last night?"Mokuba asked as they headed around the back of the shrugged.

"Fine."he truth,when he couldn't go back to sleep after Mokuba's nightmares he had started working on yet another business idea,but he wasn't about to tell his brother that.

"Even after...well,me too!"Mokuba forced another smile onto his face and ran watched him go with slight amusement at his brother's boundless enthusiasm.

"Try not to touch anything when you get to the control room!"he called after had plans in there,some of which had to do with Mokuba's new old one had been blown up in an accident that Mokuba had barely escaped alive had had a few nightmares himself about that in which things hadn't turned out so well;Mokuba's parachute hadn't worked and the communication systems had failed of dreams,what Kaiba suddenly realized now as he followed his brother was that the nightmares had started a day after the two events were so close that they might have been connected.

Mokuba was waiting impatiently for him in the control room when he arrived.

"Well,finally!I was about to call you!"He joked."I thought you'd gotten lost!"

Kaiba ignored the statement and started setting up the computer system,logging on with complicated passwords and voice-activated command watched with growing curiosity before finally saying,"Why all the security?It hasn't stopped hackers in the past."

"Not every hacker in the world is a multi-millionaire,"Kaiba replied smoothly."Some are still required to use traditional methods,and besides,it's a uniform system that would take too much time and money to dismember and replace."

Mokuba rolled his eyes cheerfully at his brother.

"Too much money?Seto,you have all the money in the world!"he said."Though maybe not the 're busy with work a lot."

The child walked to the door of the control room,pausing before he turned the knob.

"Make sure you watch me,ok?You need to give me pointers!"He said,then skipped out towards the hangar.

Kaiba retrieved the headset from under the desk-they hadn't been to the hangar or the control room since the jet incident,and in a panic they had been flung away-and set up the comm was bringing up the new business plans when his brother's sing-song voice rang deafeningly over the intercom.

"Seto?Hi Seto,can you hear me?"

Kaiba grimaced and adjusted the volume.

"Yes,I can hear you just fine preparing for takeoff?"

"Er,sort 's a small jet,so I can just fly it out of the hangar with out a problem."

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably at that statement and brought up the jet's video was sitting strapped up in the cockpit,suddenly looking older and more like a boy going on eleven-like he was supposed to be- instead of six.

"Are you absolutely posotive?"

"Yup.I'll see you in a bit Seto!Don't forget to help me out!"

He glanced up at the video screen and provided Kaiba with a wide grin and a thumb-up.

Everything was running was handling the jet perfectly,and Kaiba could work on his own was just starting to relax and was really finishing a lot of work when a shrill gasp emitted from the intercom.

"Mokuba?"

"I...uh...Se-Seto?"

"What is it?"

,Kaiba glanced at the video feed and was surprised to see that it was turned didn't remember doing flipped the switch and the screen went black.

"Now it's off,"he thought with a jolt."Then that means..."

He flipped the switch back screen was blank.

"What the-?"he muttered."Mokuba?"

More silence.

With a growl,Kaiba flipped the video switch to off again.

"Mokuba,this isn't funny!What is going on?"

A scream ripped through the intercom link,and Kaiba saw the jet waver drastically in flight.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba couldn't see second he was flying beautifully,and the next he didn't know where he could feel himself still sitting in the jet,but the world around him was foggy and brother's voice was gone then he heard the chilling,crazed laughter that had been haunting Mokuba's dreams for nights on laughter that ended the dreams...and the fog cleared to reveal a prone,still 's heart pounded painfully in his chest and he could feel the tears coming as he looked away.

"It's only a dream,it's only a dream..."he insisted to how?He wasn't asleep anymore!Unless it was all becoming a nightmare,his entire life,everything...

He looked back at the broken image of his dying brother and screamed.

"Mokuba!Mokuba,what's happening?"Kaiba shouted,growing frustrated as he received no answer from his turned on the video feed again and almost fell out of his saw... view was shadowy and foggy but he could clearly see himself doubled up and bleeding from a knife heard laughter-the other Marik's laughter-and then the video feed blanked out stared in shock;were Mokuba's nightmares spreading into his waking world?He heard his brother shriek again,this time in real terror,and looked jet was spiraling out of control.

"Seto!"Mokuba was he supposed to do?He didn't remember!

He heard his brother's voice over the intercom and decided that it was in his best interests to listen carefully.

"Pull up,but make sure that..."

Kaiba's supposed permanent calm helped filter reason through Mokuba's head,and soon the jet had been brought around and was headed for the kept talking,sensing that it was helping his brother focus on the task at hand and not his dreams.

"That's right,hold it steady and don't lose control...easy does it..."

The jet was cleared for landing and Mokuba tripped dazedly out of the cockpit,pale and wide-eyed.

"Mokuba!"

Kaiba strode forward and grabbed his brother by his shoulders.

"What the heck was that?"

Mokuba shook his head mutely,staring uncomprehendingly at the the shock passed and the child burst into tears as he sank down to a sitting position on the pavement.

"I'm sorry Seto!"he sobbed,and his brother knelt beside him,confused.

"Sorry?"

"Yes!I didn't mean to panic,I had no idea that this was going to happen I swear,I'm so sorry Seto!"The younger buried his face in his hands with a wail.

"Do you think that you're in trouble?"Kaiba asked in a slightly shocked tone.

Mokuba paused,then nodded meekly.

"Well,you're not,"his brother said,forcing gentleness into his voice."You're not in trouble at all,alright?This was something completely beyond your control,so don't beat yourself up about stand up,and let's go back to the 's time for lunch anyway."

"Like you're going to eat anything,"Mokuba said hollowly,but he lifted his head and offered Kaiba a watery elder returned it in a smaller,half-smile fashion,but it seemed to do the little brother rose to his feet and they walked side by side back home.

Several meters away,perched high up in a concrete outcropping on the hangar,a figure clothed in gray for camoflauge watched the pair shifted slightly,and fingered the "off" switch on the recording segment of their camera figure revealed a twisted,sharp-toothed grin.

"Operation Trauma:Phase Two is to initiate Phase Three."

The switch was flicked and the figure departed in silence. 


	3. Decisions and Deception

After Mokuba was set up in the kitchen with a meal that Kaiba deemed suitable-he realized now just how used Mokuba was to getting his own,if not entirely healthy,lunch-the elder went up to his office with a determination to work on the nightmare was getting out of control;not only was it disturbing,it was 's jet issue had proved that flawlessly.

He doubted that the internet would be of any service;it rarely was anyway,especially when it came to his ,he sensed that-though he hated to admit it-the dream sequence was getting a bit supernatural.

"I don't do supernatural,"he thought."Everything's supposed to stay as normal as it can when card dueling is involved."

The hardest part was that he had no idea where to was no evidence,no links,no hunches,no leads,and no now everything was going to have to be based on instinct and ability.

"No matter who it is,whether or not it's a new enemy,they are going to be sorry."

He glanced at his cell phone and was struck by a sudden,if not entirely welcome, if he got Yugi involved in this?Him and his friends were always going on about strange,worthless things such as Yami sides and ancient spirits;why shouldn't he be able to help Kaiba with this issue?

In the next seconds,however,the thought was squashed would never-ever-ask Yugi for all,no matter what ,it was better to have a possible back-up plan,even if he wouldn't use it.

Mokuba dumped his empty plate in the trash and ventured upstairs to his room,brooding silently over the jet was beginning to feel frightened,but the last thing that he wanted to tell his brother was that he was felt that he would just be adding to the elder's burden so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

He flopped pathetically onto his bed,which was still unmade after his rush to get to the hangar that initial excitement felt like poison now.

As he sat there,he eventually found himself staring at the picture eyes were drawn specifically to a bright photograph of Yugi,Joey,Bakura,and had Yugi in a headlock,apparently unaware of exactly what he was doing in his moment of cheering someone looked surprised and a little exasperated,and was starting to try and escape Joey's had a hand on Joey's other shoulder and had the expression of a gently scolding was a little in the back,wearing a bewildered look on his whole scene wasn't exactly relaxed,but it was clearly friendly and at any moment Joey would let go of Yugi and all would return to normal.

Mokuba suddenly blinked in !Why hadn't he thought of that before?Yugi and his friends had always helped him out before,why shouldn't they now?

He stood to go find Kaiba and to tell him that he was going to Yugi's house-and then stopped,one hand extended halfway towards the was he thinking?His brother would never even let him leave the house,let alone go to Yugi's.  
...Which meant that if he really thought that Yugi could help him,he would have to leave without his brother's it worth it?Would it only aggravate his brother?Of course it would.

Inside,Mokuba had a feeling that his brother would never notice if he went to Yugi's really fast and came right back within the was bound to be working on whatever he was working on for a long time and was likely to never leave his he did,he probably wouldn't waste any of that time checking up on Mokuba because his office was three floors below his little brother's ,though Mokuba really didn't want to cause the elder any problems,he wanted answers all,it wasn't like his brother really was aware of the extent of his shook his head as a flood of bloody memories threatened to take over again and eyed the door with a new confidence.

"I'll do it."he thought,walking out of his room.

Kaiba stared,frustrated,at the still-blank computer brain felt jammed,and every time he ran out of explanations he would land on the same nonsensical conclusion:talk to Yugi about it.

It was too early to,if ever,get Moto involved in this was a family issue,something that Kaiba wasn't willing to let go ,Yugi had helped both him and his brother more times that he cared to remember,but what was the point of having a rivalry if they were constantly saving each others skins?To answer him,his mind brought up all those memories of destiny speeches from Yugi and his supposed counterpart and all the stories of how friendship is what saved them and not dueling .

"Worthless,"Kaiba thought,leaning back in his chair."Pathetic,monotonous,and worthless."

He wasn't Yugi's friend at any favors had been done,it was strictly business,but Yugi didn't seem able to understand had learned long ago better than to attempt to explain all that to Yugi and his friends,instead deciding to stick to the cold-shoulder that didn't work he had a feeling that even if he asked for only a little help,everything would get out of what could be done?

As Mokuba passed cautiously through the kitchen,he paused at the blue notepad attached to the side of the that it would be an easy way to tell his brother where he'd gone-easier than trying to explain in person or over the phone-he tore off a sheet and grabbed a pen.

"One thing they never say about brainstorming is that it always leads to migraines,"Kaiba thought irritatedly as he paced around his almost wished that he'd eaten some lunch,but he'd needed to get to work and just really wished that he could think straight.

Mokuba lifted the pen off the blue sheet of paper and checked over his words one more last thing that he wanted was for there to be any ridiculous spelling mistakes.

'Seto,  
I'll be at Yugi's house if you need me.I just want to make sure of a few things.  
-Mokuba.'

It was short,no preamble,no like his brother preferred.

He set the paper on the table and walked out the front door. 


End file.
